Evanescent
by Yukii
Summary: Songfic de 3 capítulos con canciones de Evanescence. 'No importa el qué, siempre estaré contigo... y tú todavía me tienes...' Autora: Aznstarangel [YAOI: Kurama&Hiei] ¡ACABADO!
1. My Last Breath

HOLAAA! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra traducción ^_^ Esta vez me he atrevido con un songfic. 

A ver, concretamente el título de la primera parte es de una canción de Evanescence (My Last Breath). Espero haber traducido bien. 

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

**********************************************************************

**EVANESCENT**

Autora: aznstarangel

(Animefan720@aol.com)

**********************************************************************

Capítulo 1: Mi último aliento

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Agárrate a mí, amor_

_Sabes que no puedo quedarme más tiempo_

_Todo lo que quería decir era que_

_Te quiero y no tengo miedo_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

"HIEI!!! HIEI!!! Oh Dios..."

Sentí la presencia de unas cuantas personas corriendo hasta mi. Mi visión se había vuelto borrosa, pero pude distinguir una débil masa roja de pelo cernerse sobre mí.

"¿Kurama...?" – Me encogí ante la debilidad de mi propia voz.

Esto no debería haber pasado. Ese youkai no debería de haber encontrado ninguna debilidad en mí, y sin embargo supo que tenía que ir a por Kurama. El pelirrojo zorro no era su objetivo. No. Aunque disparó a Kurama, el youkai andaba detrás de mí. Conocía mis debilidades... mis defectos. Sabía... que no iba a permitir que Kurama muriese. Que primero me moriría yo...

"Kurama..." – La masa roja se acercó más a mí y mi cabeza se elevó, Kurama la había subido a su regazo. Sus brazos me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo y acercó su cabeza a mi mejilla, rozándome y susurrándome que aguantara. Después levantó su cabeza y les gritó a Yusuke y Kuwabara que trajesen a Yukina aquí tan rápido como pudiesen.

"Kurama... y-ya no te-tengo miedo..." – mi respiración fue interrumpida.

Vi puntos esmeralda parpadear confundidos; mi mente se imaginó la confusa expresión que había en la pálida cara en este momento. Pero era verdad. Ya no iba a tener miedo. No tenía miedo de mi debilidad, de mi amor... Parecía irónico, como estaba de asustado en vida, pero no al borde de la muerte. Había hecho todo lo que me había propuesto y ahora me iría sintiendo que lo había logrado. Me prometí que no moriría sin acabar con todo lo que me había propuesto...

Y todavía tenía una última cosa por hacer...

"T-Te qu-quiero... K-Kurama..."

Supe que las bellas esferas verdes se ensancharon cuando confesé mis sentimientos reprimidos, que habían estado dentro de mí desde que le conocí. Ahora que sabía qué eran esos sentimientos, no les tendría miedo nunca más. Nunca tendré miedo... a nada... nunca más.

Tomé la mano de Kurama y sentí que apretaba la mía con fuerza, como si intentara alejarme de lo inevitable. Sentí sus ojos en mí, intentando buscar una manera de curar mi herida. Era inútil. El youkai había disparado directamente a Kurama. Mi única posibilidad de salvarlo era bloquear el ataque todo lo que pudiese, eso hizo que muchas de mis costillas se rompieran y que una profunda herida apareciese en mi estómago. Las costillas rotas causaron hemorragias internas y los huesos fracturados perforaron algunas de mis arterias. Mis pulmones parecían que estuviesen ardiendo, cada bocanada de aire que tomaba me hacia estremecer de dolor. No duraría demasiado hasta...

No conseguirían traer aquí a Yukina a tiempo...

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Kurama finalmente desistió en intentar encontrar una solución y me rodeó con sus brazos, con cuidado de evitar mis heridas. Le escuché susurrar pequeñas súplicas a Inari, deseando... esperando que Yukina llegase aquí a tiempo.

Una vez las súplicas cesaron, creí que fue entonces cuando Kurama había captado lo que le había dicho y una vez su mente lo había procesado, necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba pensar en una respuesta... aceptación o negación.

Fui rodeado por el silencio. No hubo respuesta a mi confesión, tampoco una compensación de sentimientos o un rechazo. El kitsune solamente permaneció allí sentado... abrazándome...

Al principio tuve miedo de que no me hubiera escuchado, pero eso no era posible. Debía haberme oído. Mi voz funcionaba suficientemente bien para que él me pudiese oír en la corta distancia en la que nos encontrábamos. Probablemente estaba pensando en cómo reaccionar. Los Youkos no eran de los que aceptaban amor. Una noche de relaciones sexuales, quizás – dependiendo de quien lo ofreciese - pero ¿amor? Sabía del pasado de Kurama que él realmente nunca se había comprometido con una persona, sin tener en cuenta las muchas ofertas puestas delante suyo. A pesar de este hecho, le confesé mis sentimientos, otra oferta de amor de otro youkai más para el infame Youko Kurama. Ahora que se había mezclado con los humanos, Shuuichi Minamino, su brusca manera de desechar una confesión de amor debería haber cambiado de una manera u otra.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí sus mechones rozar mi cara y susurró en mi oreja:

"Yo también te quiero..."

Mis ojos se ensancharon. A pesar de que mi visión se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente debido a la pérdida de sangre, forcé mis ojos, intentando obtener un enfoque claro de su cara. ¿Estaba siendo sincero? Ojalá pudiera verlo mejor, sus ojos siempre me dicen todo lo que necesito saber. Orbes verdes miraban fijamente mis ojos entrecerrados, intentando decirme que sus palabras eran ciertas. Mi brazo se alzó, intentando tocar su perfecto rostro, pero se paró a medio camino cuando el dolor creció rápidamente a través de él, haciendo que cayese al suelo a mi lado. Ojalá pudiera abrazarlo, igual que me está abrazando él a mí. ¿Podría sentir mi anhelo? ¿Podría sentir mi dolor? ¿Podría sentirme...

... del todo...?

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Conteniendo mi último aliento_

_Seguro dentro de mí._

_¿Es que sólo pienso en ti?_

_Dulce éxtasis de luz_

_Acaba aquí esta noche._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Respiré otra vez, intentando aguantar la respiración tanto como pudiese antes de volver a hacerlo. Cada uno de ellos era preciado para mí mientras me encontrase en los brazos de mi zorro.

Sí, ahora era mi zorro. En estos últimos momentos, me alegraba habérselo dicho, estaba contento de estar con él.

Siempre estaba en mi mente y jamás desaparecería de ella, ni siquiera ahora. Kurama... ¿Sabes cuánto pienso en ti? ¿Sabes cuánto haría por ti?

Por lo visto, acababa de demostrar el mayor sacrificio que haría por él...

Me reí entre dientes, dentro de mí, ante mi estupidez. Me estaba muriendo... y si se lo hubiese dicho antes, hubiese tenido más que unos pocos minutos para estar con él. Pero estos escasos minutos significarían mucho más para mí que... nada...

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Echaré de menos el invierno_

_Un mundo de cosas frágiles_

_Búscame en el blanco bosque_

_Ocultándome en un árbol hueco (me encontrarás)_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_~ * Flashback * ~_

"¡Hiei! ¡Vamos Hiei! ¡¡Es divertido!!"

El pelo rojo de Kurama se danzaba en el aire mientras corría hacia la recién caída nieve. El invierno, definitivamente, no era una de mis estaciones preferidas. Era frío – no es que lo sintiese – y húmedo. Me recordaba demasiado a agua congelada... hielo... y mi niñez. El día en que fui expulsado de la isla flotante por ser un mal presagio para las koorime era un día como este, la nieve acabada de caer cubría el suelo, frío... helado...

Una golpe mojado en mi espalda me sacó de mi ensueño. Me giré para ver a un risueño kitsune recoger otra bola de nieve en sus manos. La lanzó directamente a mí, y yo, no esperando la bola venir volando hacia mí a toda velocidad, me golpeó en la cara... bastante fuerte...

"¡¡¡KURAMA!!!"

_~ * Final Flashback * ~_

Miré hacia arriba para ver quien una vez me había causado tal molestia, ahora al borde de las lágrimas. Una pequeña gota escapó del borde de su párpado, deslizándose por su mejilla, dejando un rastro de agua en un lado de su rostro. Alargué mi brazo otra vez, ahora ignorando la aguda sensación que creció rápidamente por mi brazo, y limpié la lágrima. Parecía tan frágil... su delicada figura y pálida piel... una de las criaturas más bellas de este mundo.

"M-me encontrarás a-algún día... Búscame... en los a-árboles... Siempre es-estaré contigo."

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, pero no tuve la fuerza suficiente para limpiarlas, esta vez...

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Sé que me oyes_

_Puedo notarlo en tus lágrimas._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

"Hiei... no digas esas cosas... No..." – rogó Kurama.

Sus lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y cayeron en mis labios. Quería consolarlo tanto, pero me sentía demasiado agotado de youki y sangre para hacer nada. Un dolor agudo creció rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo otra vez cuando respiré. Esta vez grité, incapaz de contener el sonido que salía de mi boca.

Kurama ahogó un grito cuando grité y acarició mi mejilla, intentando aliviarme, diciéndome que aguantase y que Yusuke y Kuwabara traerían a Yukina aquí pronto. Yo sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Cuando ellos llegaran aquí, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Más lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. Lamí mis labios, saboreando el salado sabor de sus lágrimas. Sabía que él estaba llorando porque sabía que yo tenía razón. Yusuke y Kuwabara no traerían a Yukina aquí a tiempo.

Yo aguantaría tanto como pudiese, por él... por Kurama. Estos valiosos momentos con él valdrían todo mi dolor y sufrimiento, mientras estuviese en sus brazos cuando partiese hacia el Reikai.

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Conteniendo mi último aliento_

_Seguro dentro de mí._

_¿Es que sólo pienso en ti?_

_Dulce éxtasis de luz_

_Acaba aquí esta noche_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Tomé otro pesado respiro, intentando no gritar de dolor. Mi propia resistencia había disminuido, pero el dolor en los ojos de Kurama cuando me oyó gritar... hizo que mi voluntad de sobrevivir aumentase más.

Contuve la respiración más tiempo, intentando no respirar a menos que fuese imprescindible. Mi mente volaba entre viejos recuerdos, los cuales forcé yo mismo a que viniesen. Recuerdos de Kurama... cuando me molestaba, cuando se reía de mí por no conocer sus costumbres de ningen, o cuando cuidaba de mí cuando utilizaba el Kokuryuuha. Yo siempre estaba pensando en él, su amabilidad, su belleza, y ahora... su amor...

Parpadeé una vez y sólo ese pequeño movimiento envió centenares de agujas de dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Por lo visto, el maldito youkai había afectado todas mis células nerviosas, haciendo que el más ligero movimiento de una de ellas, desencadenase dolor en las otras. Eso era demasiado. Mi solución se estaba debilitando y ya no tenía la fuerza, ni la capacidad de aguantar más.

Ahora contaba con mis largos respiros, cada inhalación me llevaba más cerca de la luz invisible que me conduciría al mundo espiritual. Cuanto más tiempo mantuviese el aire dentro de mi cuerpo, más tiempo podría estar con Kurama, y más tiempo podría estar en sus brazos. Me quedaría con él mientras me fuera posible.

Otro respiro... La luz se acercó más...

No importaba cuanto tratase de retrasarlo, lo inevitable se estaba acercando... lo sentía llegar...

... al igual que lo sentía Kurama...

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Cerrando tus ojos para desaparecer_

_Ruegas a tus sueños que te dejen aquí._

_Pero sin embargo te despiertas y conoces la verdad_

_No hay nadie allí._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

"No... Hiei no..." – la voz de Kurama contenía miedo y tristeza a la vez.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando borrar el presente... y el futuro... Más lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara de la presión que ejercieron sus párpados cuando empezó a murmurar para sí mismo. Le observé mientras susurraba, intentando convencer su subconsciente que todo era un sueño.

"Eso es, esto es un sueño. Estoy soñando." – se dijo a sí mismo, los ojos todavía cerrados. – "Por favor Inari, deja que esto sea un sueño..."

Mi mano se elevó de nuevo y maldije internamente cuando otra sacudida de dolor recorrió mi brazo.

"K-Kurama..." – sus ojos se abrieron al oír mi voz. Su expresión pareció desmoronarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño. – "K-Kurama... tú sabes que es-esto no es un su-sueño. Sa-sabes lo que va a pa-pasar."

Me abrazó más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para causarme dolor. – "Eso no va a pasar. No voy a permitirlo..." – Su voz se elevó con la segunda frase. Sentí ira salir de su interior. ¿Con quién estaba enfadado? ¿Conmigo? ¿Había hecho algo para entristecerlo? No... no podía ser... La ira no estaba dirigida a mí. Parecía sólo estar encerrada dentro de él, intentando ser liberada.

"Kur-Kurama... no hagas e-eso..." – los ojos del kitsune se ensancharon mientras tomé otra bocanada de aire, esperando unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. – "Kurama... nunca te-tengas miedo de decir adiós. No se-será para s-siempre... Yo si-siempre te estaré o-observando..."

Kurama empezó a derramar lágrimas otra vez, pero esta vez parecía un poco más tranquilo.

"Si-siempre." – dije otra vez.

Él asintió.

"Siempre."

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Di buenas noches, no tengas miedo_

_Llamándome, abrazándome, mientras te desvaneces_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Podía sentirla... la luz invisible empujando mi espíritu más fuerte que antes. Era la hora...

"K-Kurama... no tengas miedo..."

Él asintió y supo que me iría pronto. Ya ni siquiera sentí el dolor cuando sequé su última lágrima. Tomó mi mano y levantó mi cabeza con cuidado.

"No tengo miedo... y siempre te amaré..." – susurró en mi oído.

Entonces acercó sus labios a los míos y estos se encontraron en un dulce beso. Me dejé arrastrar, queriendo más... sabiendo que sería mi primer... y mi último...

Kurama pareció oír mis pensamientos y me abrazó más fuerte, profundizando el beso. Me sentí mareado, pero eso era de esperar. No iba a renunciar a esto por nada... ni siquiera por mi propia vida. Nos separamos y vi su cara, un claro color ruborizado de rosa. Sus labios eran gruesos y húmedos a causa del beso y sus ojos parecían brillar.

Esa fue la última cosa que vi... mi hermoso zorro... antes de que todo se desvaneciese y todo lo que vi...

... fue oscuridad...

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_(Di buenas noches) Conteniendo mi último aliento_

_(No tengas miedo) Seguro dentro de mí._

_(Abrazándome) ¿Es que sólo pienso en ti?_

_Dulce éxtasis de luz_

_Acaba aquí esta noche._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

"Hiei..." – susurró Kurama, pero él lo sabía... lo había sentido en el beso.

"Hiei..."

Auque lo supiese... no creo que se hubiese preparado lo suficiente para esto. Mi visión todavía estaba nublada, incluso en mi forma de espíritu, sin embargo después de parpadear una vez supe la razón...

Húmedas lágrimas cayeron de mi cuerpo transparente, cayendo al suelo en una invisible forma, sólo para caer todavía más lejos de la hierba y la tierra.

Nunca le olvidaría... y siempre pensaría en él.

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Conteniendo mi último aliento_

_Seguro dentro de mí._

_¿Es que sólo pienso en ti?_

_Dulce éxtasis de luz_

_Acaba aquí esta noche._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Mi último aliento me fue tomado, entregado a quien amaba... como una parte de mí que siempre estará con él.

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Conteniendo mi último aliento..._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Siempre...

CONTINUARÁ...

**********************************************************************

Os ha gustado?? Decidme que sí! Espero haberlo hecho bien, es el primer songfic que traduzco. 

Próximamente la segunda parte. La autora está escribiendo la tercera, le pidieron tanto que la hiciese que al final la hará. Supongo que para cuando tenga traducida la segunda ya estará la tercera.

Muchas gracias por los reviews de la otra traducción!!! 

Cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es 


	2. My Immortal

Capítulo 2: Mi inmortal

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí._

_Atrapado por mis infantiles temores_

_Y, si te tienes que marchar_

_Ojalá sólo te fueras_

_Porque tu presencia todavía persiste aquí._

_Y no me va a dejar solo_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Dos meses...

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día... el día en que correspondieron mis sentimientos de amor y luego me los quitaron de repente. Había sobrevivido... y aunque dije que no tendría miedo de decirte adiós... lo tenía.

Y fue entonces cuando empezó. Te sentía a mi lado todo el tiempo, vigilándome, observando mis acciones diarias, y después estando cerca de mí cuando estaba solo. Al principio era confortante... que todavía estuviese conmigo, incluso en la muerte, pero luego comenzó a hacerse un poco desconcertante.

Mi instinto me decía que el espíritu eras tú y sin embargo... algo dentro de mí hizo que fuese a Koenma para asegurarme. Una fuerza desconocida, conduciéndome a aclarar los hechos antes de volverme paranoico y a punto de hacerme sentir inseguro adonde quiera que fuese.

Koenma me lo confirmó el mes pasado. Habías pedido quedarte como espíritu en el Ningenkai y él te había concedido un cuarto de año, tres meses, como máximo para permanecer en este mundo hasta que tu espíritu tuviera que pasar al Reikai. Por un momento me consolé, pero un pequeño dolor dentro de mí todavía persistía en mi mente, haciendo que me encontrase entre la alegría y la miseria.

Después de dos semanas, supe qué era este dolor. Había estado molestándome siempre desde que sentí la presencia de tu espíritu estando conmigo.

Era el dolor del remordimiento, pesar... y culpa...

Después de recordar durante unas semanas, reviví el último día que había pasado contigo. La habitual llamada de Koenma para la nueva misión, las quejas de Yusuke y Kuwabara diciendo que no querían perder su tiempo en otra misión, el gruñido de descontento de ellos sabiendo que tenían que ir de todas maneras... y luego... la misión actual... en la que te mataron...

... intentando... salvarme...

Fue entonces cuando tu presencia se volvió más inquietante que confortante. El hecho de que el espíritu de quien amé, que murió intentando salvarme, me estaba siguiendo a donde quiera que fuese hacía que sufriese aún más. Decidí ignorar el sentimiento, diciéndome a mí mismo que estaba siendo irracional y así seguí adelante con mi vida diaria, llevando puesta una falsa sonrisa todo el día.

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Estas heridas no parecen cicatrizar_

_Este dolor es demasiado real_

_Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Al cabo de un rato no podía resistirlo. Esta incesante sensación a través de mi cuerpo, recordándome que si no hubiese sido por mi falta de atención hacia el atacante youkai, tú estarías todavía aquí... vivo y conmigo. Supongo que te diste cuenta del cambio en mi apariencia física, por comer poco y no tener ganas de dormir, y eso fue lo que hizo que te fueras una temporada, yendo a ver otras personas, principalmente Yukina, hasta que me recuperase de mi trauma mental.

Cuando volviste, nada había cambiado. No me sentía diferente, ningún cambio en mis hábitos desde que tu espíritu me dejó hasta que reapareció. Pero ahora, después de pasar un tiempo lejos de ti para pensar, lo comprendí.

Tu difunto espíritu estando aquí me recordaba cada día mi error, un desperfecto que no quería tener. El dolor que sentía era por ti, por tu alma que avanzase y me dejara vivir mi vida, sin el recuerdo de mis errores en cada uno de mis movimientos y cada respiro.

Aunque mis heridas físicas habían cicatrizado durante el tiempo en que había estado lejos de tu espíritu, la heridas que estaban presentes en mi mente seguían allí. No podía recuperarme... no esta vez...

Alguien una vez dijo, "El tiempo cura todas las heridas." Si tan sólo eso fuese cierto...

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Cuando lloraste sequé todas tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritaste ahuyenté todos tus miedos_

_Y sostuve tu mano a lo largo de todos estos años_

_Pero tú todavía... me tienes_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Te marchaste otro periodo de tiempo observando los demás, porque ya no podía sentir tu presencia a mi lado más. Supuse que sería lo mejor... considerando lo que estaba pasando mientras estabas lejos.

Aparentemente ahora, mi máscara se estaba haciendo transparente, la gente empezaba a no creerse que estaba igual de contento. Mi 'club de fans' se había dado cuenta de ello también y la mitad de las chicas me molestaban casi hasta la muerte, intentando averiguar cómo me podían 'ayudar'. Me preguntaban cosas, me abrumaban con regalos innecesarios e intentaban figurarse que iba mal para que así pudieran, por así llamarlo, 'arreglarlo'. Caminé más deprisa, intentando escapar de ellas, pero algunas no lo iban a dejar correr, siguieron preguntando qué me pasaba.

"¿Estás bien Shuichi?"

"¿Alguien te hizo daño?"

"¿Perdiste a alguien amado?"

Me quedé congelado ante esa pregunta. ¿Qué les importaba a ellas? No tenían ni idea a quién había perdido, por lo que había pasado... cómo había sido mi culpa el haberlo perdido. Mi falta de movimiento había, obviamente, insinuado a las chicas que había perdido a alguien a quien quería y me rodearon intentando 'consolarme'.

"Está bien Shuichi. Apuesto que tuvo una vida agradable."

"Puedes venir y hablar de ello..."

"¿Cómo murió ella?"

"Siempre tendrás un recuerdo de ella."

¿Por qué automáticamente asumieron que era una chica? ¿Esperaban que reaccionase de otra forma si fuera un chico? Más 'palabras consoladoras' vinieron mientras continuaba andando hacia casa. Cuando llegué a la esquina de la calle que estaba a tres bloques de mi casa, perdí el control.

"*ÉL* MURIO POR MI! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ!"

Se podía decir que las chicas estaban sorprendidas y aproveché ese momento para volver a mi casa. Cuando llegué a mi bloque reduje la velocidad, mirando el árbol de la izquierda de la ventana de mi habitación, donde dormías a veces cuando venías a visitarme. En un aturdido impulso abrí la puerta con mi llave y me dejé entrar.

Ahora era como una rutina para mí, mientras andaba escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación. A veces te encontraría allí, otras veces no lo haría. Ahora... sabía que no te vería... al menos no físicamente.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia la cama donde habías acabado unas cuantas veces a causa de tu habitual conducta temeraria, resultando tú mismo brutalmente herido y entonces tenía que encontrarte y cuidarte hasta que estuvieras bien. Recordé la última vez que yaciste en mi cama, a causa de una gran herida de puñalada nada normal de un bastante fuerte youkai con el que habías luchado un momento antes.

_~ * Flashback * ~_

"¡Hiei! ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Te acababas de despertar y por dentro suspiré aliviado. El youkai te había golpeado muy fuerte con toda la fuerza de su espada. Cómo conseguiste quemarlo hasta la muerte con su propia espada era todavía una imagen borrosa para mí, todo había pasado demasiado rápido. En un momento él te tenía de rodillas, sangrando a causa de la herida de espada en tu estómago y en otro tú habías tomado la espada y enviado tu youki a través de ella hasta él. Todo este proceso tardó unos veinte segundos antes de que Yusuke, Kuwabara y yo tuviésemos la oportunidad de detenerte. Supongo que la derrota del demonio era algo bueno, pero el sangrado excesivo y poco natural de tu herida había hecho que te desmayaras.

Había exprimido cierta sustancia en tu herida, la cual había sacado de una semilla, que permitía un rápido cierre de la herida así como una coagulación de la sangre más rápida. Eso me dejaría más tiempo para llevarte a mi casa para curar tu herida correctamente.

Te llevé de vuelta, andando directamente hacia mi casa sin quitarte los ojos de encima. Cuando te dejé en mi cama no pude resistir el impulso de apartar unos pocos mechones de tu oscuro y negro cabello de tu rostro y colocarlos en su sitio con el resto de los sedosos cabellos. Después de atender tus heridas y cubrirte con mi manta, me senté cerca de mi cama, vigilando y esperando a que te despertaras.

"Hn..."

Y ahora estabas despierto, mirándome con orbes carmesíes, preguntándome y preguntándote por qué estabas aquí.

En un intento fallido de sentarte presionaste tu herida y ésta empezó a sangrar otra vez, el coágulo original siendo demasiado débil para impedir la pérdida de sangre si se exponía a presión. Te estremeciste, un sonido que no escuchaba muy a menudo. Supe entonces que esto era bastante serio si revelabas un mínimo de dolor, aunque tus máscaras volviesen a mostrar indiferencia. Finalmente, te convencí para que te estirases mientras cogía nuevas vendas para reparar tu, ahora abierta, herida.

Me levanté para coger las vendas, todavía vigilándote de reojo, asegurándome que no te movías más de lo que debías. Cerraste tus ojos y fue entonces cuando vi una pequeña tenue luz reflejada en un lado de tu párpado.

Llevando las vendas conmigo, caminé hacia ti, con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento inesperado que te hiciese despertar nervioso y entonces presionar la herida todavía más. Cuando me acerqué mi mente se dio cuenta de que la pequeña gotita rezagada en tu ojo era una lágrima, una rara demostración de emociones que no conocía nadie más que yo. Yo era el único que lo sabía... y sería el único que lo sabría.

Rápido, sequé la lágrima con una suave caricia, no queriendo despertarte del placer del pacífico sueño. Un confortante pensamiento cruzó mi mente; por lo visto, confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para dormir en mi presencia y todavía más para llorar, aunque sólo fuese una única lágrima, delante de mí. Tal vez era una acción inconsciente, hecha involuntariamente por tu cuerpo, pero sin embargo, me recordaba que yo siempre estaría allí para ti cada vez que me necesitases.

_~* Final Flashback * ~_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Solías cautivarme_

_Con tu luz_

_Ahora estoy atado por la vida que dejaste atrás_

_Tu rostro atormenta_

_Mis, una vez, pacíficos sueños_

_Tu voz ahuyentó,_

_Toda la cordura en mí._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Me senté en mi cama, permitiendo que penetrase mi cansancio. Pasé una mano por mi pelo, intentando calmar mis sentidos y después de unos minutos, me estiré, rindiéndome a mi agotamiento y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

~*~

Caminaba por un insólito bosque. Poseía extrañas plantas que estaban alineadas impecablemente a lo largo de los lados de un perfecto pavimentado camino de tierra. Mientras caminaba por el camino establecido, las plantas parecían inclinarse sobre mí, confortándome de una manera que ningún humano podría nunca... excepto uno...

"Kurama..."

Mi cabeza se disparó ante la voz que me había llamado. ¿Por qué esa profunda vibración parecía tan familiar? La había escuchado tantas veces... pero no podía ser... ¿o sí?

"Kurama... ha pasado tiempo..."

Mis ojos enfocaron en un torpe vistazo, mirando fijamente hacia el final del camino y distinguiendo una débil sombra de un cuerpo. Me acerqué, mis ojos completamente abiertos cuando distinguí la figura que no era otro sino...

"Hiei..." Mi voz salió como un pequeño susurro, no dispuesto a creer lo que veía delante de mí.

Corrí hacia él, mis brazos cerrándose alrededor de tu delgado cuerpo, no queriendo dejarte ir, deseando que esto fuese real...

Y entonces...

Firmes brazos agarraron mis hombros y me propinaron un fuerte empujón, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás en el camino de tierra.

"Hiei... qué-"

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Kurama?" Mis ojos se ensancharon ante tus palabras.

"¿Es que piensas que te perdonaría después de lo que hiciste? Fue por ti que morí. Fue todo. por. tu. culpa." Escupiste las últimas palabras con un tono frío en tu voz.

Vi como te girabas y te alejabas, mis cuerdas vocales me fallaron y fui incapaz de llamarte en ese momento. Tu sombra se desvanecía más y más y ya no podía mirar. Bajé mi cabeza, todavía intentando llamar la figura que se marchaba.

Por fin fui capaz de forzar mi voz para que funcionase y me permitió gritar en un sonido asfixiado, pero entonces ya no podía verte...

"HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"//

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Estas heridas no parecen cicatrizar_

_Este dolor es demasiado real_

_Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Me desperté de golpe, respirando pesadamente, mi frente empapada de un sudor frío. Sólo fue un sueño. Pero lo que había pasado en el sueño me afectó mucho... Sabía que nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo... y tampoco lo haría Hiei. Había muerto debido a mi insensatez y no había ninguna manera de arreglarlo. No podía sacar una planta y devolverle a la vida. Si hubiese tal cosa, Kuronue no estaría muerto... y tampoco Hiei.

//'Todo... es culpa mía...'//

Una pequeña brisa entró en mi habitación y mis ojos miraron hacia la ventana. Quizás me habías escuchado gritar o tal vez habías venido por instinto. Fuese cual fuese la razón, tú estabas aquí y el aire a mi alrededor se volvió incómodo. Miré hacia abajo otra vez y fijé mi mirada en el suelo.

No podía soportar que estuvieses aquí. Tan sólo no podía. Me sentí débil. Nada en este mundo me había molestado hasta este punto cuando era un youko. Había sido desconcertado por el dolor alguna vez, pero no hasta el punto de pura locura. Era demasiado... Nada de lo que hiciese borraría lo que pasó. Nada de lo que intentase evitaría que me sintiese así.

Nada... 

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~  
  


_Cuando lloraste sequé todas tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritaste ahuyenté todos tus miedos_

_Y sostuve tu mano a lo largo de todos estos años_

_Pero tú todavía... me tienes _

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~ 

Sólo te quedaban unas dos semanas en el Ningenkai, pero cada momento que estabas conmigo sentía un dolor punzante traspasarme. Disminuía cuando estabas fuera, cuando no podía percibir tu espíritu cerca de mí. Pero cuando estabas justo a mi lado en tu forma sobrenatural, el sentimiento de remordimiento que corría por mi sangre era demasiado. 

"Hiei..." Hablé al vacío de la habitación, incapaz de verte y sin saber que cara poner cuando hablaba contigo. "Hiei, sé que estás aquí sólo para estar conmigo y para consolarme por tu muerte, pero..." 

Me callé... ¿Podría decirlo? ¿Podría decirle que porque él estaba aquí yo estaba sufriendo? ¿Le heriría más de lo que me estaba hiriendo a mí? 

Saqué el pensamiento de mi cabeza. Él se iría en unas pocas semanas de todas maneras, no había nada malo en decírselo... no era como si le pudiese matar... otra vez... 

"Hiei... y-yo... yo no... no quiero que estés aquí..." 

Sentí tu espíritu tambalearse hacia atrás en shock y luego para mi sorpresa, tu figura empezó a tomar forma física. Podía ver un débil contorno de ti, de pie a mi lado. De modo que ahí es donde estabas... ¿Pero cómo…? Tu forma empezó a volverse más definida, pero todavía eras transparente. Sabía que no habías vuelto a la vida, pero cuando vi tu figura... esperé... 

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, desvié mi mirada y rápidamente la limpié, no queriendo que me vieras así. 

"Kurama..." Una suave voz pronunció mi nombre y me giré hacia donde estaba tu figura. "¿Lo dices en serio Kurama...?

Con tristeza asentí.

"Sí... gomen Hiei, pero lo digo en serio..."

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~  
  


_He intentado tantas veces convencerme de que te habías ido _

_Pero sin embargo todavía estás conmigo_

_He estado solo tanto tiempo_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Tus ojos se ensancharon un poco, indicándome que estabas sorprendido, pero que de alguna manera te lo esperabas. Suspiraste y te giraste, mirando por la ventana a la luna llena. El hecho de que no dijeses nada me hizo pensar que querías más de una explicación.

"Hiei... nunca quise que esto fuera así, pero... cada vez... cada vez que estás cerca... tengo esa sensación dentro de mí que me quema y me hace sufrir hasta que ya no estás cerca." Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse otra vez al decirte todo esto. "No puedo soportar el dolor... las emociones, la culpa... nunca me había sentido culpable cuando era un youko. Para mí todo era como debía ser. Quienes morían debían haber muerto. Pero esta vez no... Esta vez yo debería haber muerto, pero en cambio tú me salvaste... y no puedo soportar el sentimiento de remordimiento de que si yo hubiera hecho algo, tú no habrías muerto."

Dos lágrimas cristalinas cayeron por mi mejilla y yo estaba demasiado cansado para limpiarlas. Me sobresalté cuando una mano fantasma intentó apartar mis lágrimas y trazar el camino que habían hecho en mi mejilla, pero sin éxito.

"Cómo desearía poder tocarte..." Dijiste, tu profunda voz llena de un insólito sentimiento de dolor.

"Lo siento Hiei..." Susurré. "Pero no puedo superarlo contigo estando aquí. Es demasiado doloroso... por favor... sólo vete..." Giré mi cabeza, estirándome en mi cama, esperando que te marcharas pronto. La próxima vez que abrí los ojos te habías ido y a un lado de mi almohada había una pequeña hoja de papel. Decía:

//Kurama,

Siento haberte causado tanto dolor y espero que sepas que todavía te quiero, cueste lo que cueste. No fue culpa tuya que yo muriese. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por salvarte y dar mi vida está incluido en ello. Espero que te sientas mejor después de que mi espíritu se haya ido. Voy al Reikai y pediré a Koenma que me retire el tiempo que me queda por estar aquí…//

Suspiré. Se iba... ahora para siempre... y nunca le podría recuperar...

Más silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas mientras me preguntaba si no había tomado mi decisión demasiado deprisa, pero la última línea de la carta me dijo que había hecho lo que era mejor.

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~  
  


_Cuando lloraste sequé todas tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritaste ahuyenté todos tus miedos_

_Y sostuve tu mano a lo largo de todos estos años_

_Pero tú todavía..._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~ 

//No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo... y todavía me tienes a mí... y mi amor.// 

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~  
  


_...__ me tienes..._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~  
  


~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~Owari~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~

**********************************************************************

Qué tal este? Os pensabais que acabaría de otra forma, verdad? ^^ Qué final más triste!!! 

Este capítulo me ha costado bastante de traducir (sobretodo la canción), la autora cada día escribe mejor y hay cada frasecita que se las trae... Pero ya lo he terminado ^^ 

Sobre la tercera parte, me dijo que está en ello pero que como está bastante ocupada aún tardará un poco en publicarla. Pero no os preocupéis, tan pronto como lo haga la traduciré. Ya tengo ganas de saber qué hará ^^ 

Me bajé la canción del título y me la puse mientras traducía el fic... pero me la tuve que quitar porque no podía continuar. Qué canción más triste! 

Vanne1, tienes razón la que tienes en tu profile les va de maravilla ^^ 

Pues nada, muchas gracias por los reviews, de mi parte y también de la autora que está muy contenta de que os haya gustado. Espero que dejéis más ^_^ 

Cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es 

Volveré pronto! (Más pronto de lo que os podáis imaginar, juju ^^) 


	3. Away From Me

Capítulo 3: Lejos de mí.

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~  


_Contengo mi respiración mientras esta vida comienza a exigir su precio_

_Me oculto detrás de una sonrisa mientras este perfecto plan se revela_

_Pero oh, Dios, siento que me he acostumbrado_

_a perder toda la fe en las cosas que he alcanzado_

_Y yo_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~  
  


"¡¿OTRA MISION?!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara y yo nos encontrábamos otra vez en el palacio de Koenma en el Reikai, otra misión en nuestro próximo futuro. Habíamos intentado evitar misiones después de perder a Hiei y Koenma se había asegurado de que no fuésemos llamados a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Supongo que todos se habían dado cuenta de que después de que Hiei muriera, yo ya no era el mismo, por lo que probablemente evitábamos las misiones tanto como era posible. Pero recientemente, habíamos sido llamados en muchas; una serie de ataques habían sido producidos por diferentes grupos de youkai y cada vez, el nuevo Reikai Tantei no había sido capaz de volver con éxito.

"Lo lamento Yusuke, pero el hecho es que nadie ha sido capaz de detener este grupo en particular de demonios que es bastante poderoso y ahora está asumiendo el control de la mayoría de las partes del Makai. Al paso en que están aumentando, diría que este grupo tomará el mando de todo el Makai en unos..." Koenma pensó un momento. "... tres días."

"¡¿TRES DÍAS?!"

Los arrebatos de Yusuke no eran inusuales y tampoco lo era su espíritu discutidor, permitiéndome alejarme y pensar durante unos minutos antes de que me preguntasen qué pensaba que era mejor.

"Yusuke, ya sé que no querías tener muchas misiones."

"Al cuerno con *muchas*, no quería tener *ninguna* misión."

Tal vez tenía unas horas...

Era lo mejor supongo. Quería decir que tenía más tiempo para pensar, mientras miraba como si estuviese medio interesado. Mi mente vagó por otros pensamientos en mi cabeza que permanecían allí, ciertos asuntos que todavía esperaban que los tratase.

A pesar de las incontables veces que había intentado olvidar, no podía. Incluso después de que el espíritu de Hiei se marchó, me sentí desprovisto de cualquier clase de emoción alegre y lleno con el inconfundible dolor de la culpabilidad.

// ¿Todavía? //

Sí, todavía... no me liberaría nunca de su fría garra hasta que mi espíritu muriera, siendo derribado con la parte ya caída de mi corazón.

Había sido capaz de reconstruir mi máscara, la sonrisa fingida y la falsa felicidad que me ponía cada mañana, más fuerte que nunca. Podía actuar totalmente normal alrededor de cualquiera y de todos los que conocía. Pero por dentro... estaba muriendo.

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Me he levantado ahora para encontrarme_

_En las sombras de todo lo que he creado_

_Estoy deseando perderme en ti_

_(lejos de este lugar que he creado)_

_No me vas a llevar lejos de mí._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Despertándome un día, me miré en el espejo y me quedé helado ante la imagen que vi. Una cara blanca me miraba, las sombras en mi todavía oscura habitación creando un aspecto siniestro en mi, normalmente, 'inocente' (o eso pensaban todos) cara. Mis ojos de un verde apagado, en vez del vivo color esmeralda que tenían antes; mi pelo enredado y despeinado después de mala noche dando vueltas en la cama.

Odiaba esto... odiaba esta vida, el modo como estaba viviendo y la estúpida forma como tenía que esconderme dentro de mí para escaparme de todo. No podía pedir ayuda a nadie. Nadie lo entendería. Este era mi propio viaje en mi propio mundo que creé con mis falsas sonrisas y mi engañosa alegría.

Supongo que es mi culpa por ser tan buen mentiroso.

// 'Hiei' //

// No tenía ni ideaba que cuando te fueras, te llevarías una parte de mí contigo. //

// Mi sensatez. //

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Avanzando lentamente por este mundo como la enfermedad fluye por mis venas_

_Miro dentro de mí, pero mi propio corazón ha sido cambiado_

_No puedo seguir así._

_Detesto todo en lo que me he convertido_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Caminando penosamente hacia mi escuela, caminaba lentamente, sin evitar por más tiempo mi club de fans personal como habría hecho antes.

Mi máscara permanecía, soportando todos los desmayos y miradas de las tontas estudiantes de instituto, pero mi mente estaba en otra parte. Entrando en las sombras de mi propio mundo, mi mente vagó, contemplando la naturaleza de las cosas y la forma en como las cosas sucedieron. ¿Filosófico, no? Por otra parte, no había nada de filosófico en la manera como daba vueltas al pasado por tanto tiempo, y ahora, el pasado había vuelto y me había atrapado en un mundo en el cual no había manera de ganar.

Hiei murió... yo seguí adelante...

// ¿No? //

No... no lo hice.

Maldita sea. ¡MALDITA SEA TODO! ¡¿Qué demonios hice para quedarme en este reino de oscuridad?!

// Esto no es ningún reino... es mi corazón... esta es la forma como me siento sobre mí y sobre el amor. //

Todo es oscuro. El amor no trae nada más que tristeza y yo lo sabía. Lo sabía y dejé que mis estúpidos sentimientos humanos asumieran el control. Nunca hubiese dejado que esto sucediera si todavía fuese un Youko... nada de esto habría pasado.

Saqué mi mente fuera del oscuro reino durante una fracción de segundo y encontré que mi cuerpo había hecho su camino bajando dos bloques, con las chicas todavía siguiéndome, cada una con una atontada expresión de falso amor en sus ojos. Si ellas supieran lo que era yo realmente, ¿todavía querrían que las amara?

Lo dudo mucho.

Y sin embargo, aún las aguantaba a todas, ya no intentando escapar de sus llamadas y continuas quejas. Ya no me preocupé más, por nada. Mantuve mis notas constantemente altas, sólo para guardar apariencias, pero ninguno de los conocimientos humanos en realidad entró en mi mente, nada estaba contenido en mi cabeza y no recordaría nada tan pronto como el tema acabase. Pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo dentro de mí, pensando y ahogándome en mis pensamientos. Parece que había dominado la técnica de tener la mente separada del cuerpo. Podía estar pensando en cualquier cosa, mientras que mi cuerpo podía estar haciendo todo lo contrario.

Me daba tiempo para reflexionar sobre las cosas que habían pasado después de que Hiei se marchara. Seguí con mi vida, pero perdí la voluntad de prestar atención. Era como si no fuese nada más que una máquina que continuaba haciendo actividades humanas, tan fácilmente que nadie notaría que no era humano. Y técnicamente yo no era humano, pero el haberme quedado en el mundo humano, tener una madre humana y un aspecto humano (la mayoría del tiempo) supongo que me había acostumbrado a ser llamado 'un humano'.

Y lo odiaba...

Me había vuelto típico, ordinario, común... ya no más fuerte, poderoso y con poderes sobrenaturales.

Me despreciaba a mí mismo; en lo que me había convertido...

Débil.

Frágil.

Vulnerable.

Normal...

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~  
  


_Me he levantado ahora para encontrarme_

_En las sombras de todo lo que he creado_

_Estoy deseando perderme en ti_

_(lejos de este lugar que he creado)_

_No me vas a llevar lejos de mí._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Ya no quedaba nada para mí en el mundo. Mi madre había encontrado el apoyo en su nuevo marido y yo había mantenido mi legado el suficiente tiempo en este mundo como para que al menos todo el mundo en mi instituto hubiese escuchado mi nombre una vez. Supongo que una vez mi madre encontró lo que necesitaba, otra persona a la que amar y por la que preocuparse, ella no me necesitaba más. ¿Así que por qué me quedé tanto tiempo después de que ella y Kazuya se prometieran y luego se casaran? Si no era por ellos, ¿entonces por quién?

Era por Hiei.

A pesar de sus constantes peticiones de que me fuera con él al Makai, yo había rechazado la propuesta de Hiei de volver al mundo de los demonios diciendo que mi madre me necesitaba. ¿Entonces por qué me quedaba después de que ella no necesitaba más de mi existencia en su vida?

Porque quería estar con Hiei...

Suena extraño, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué rechazaba la petición de Hiei de volver al Makai con él para estar con él? Sencillo. Siendo así, cuando nos quedábamos estábamos en el Ningenkai, Hiei y yo éramos considerados Reikai Tantei, permitiendo a Hiei una excusa para alejarse de los pequeños recados de Mukuro y para centrarse en las misiones que Koenma nos daba. En el Makai, Mukuro podría llamar a Hiei tanto como su corazón desease, dejándome con nada más que una cama vacía y unas sábanas frías.

¿No soy un engañoso?

Admitiendo los pequeños trabajos de Koenma y misiones para mantenerme en contacto perpetuo con demonio de fuego me ahorraba el tiempo y la confrontación con Mukuro. No deseaba discutir con ella sobre quién iba a tener a Hiei en qué días. Sólo las parejas patéticas que se divorciaban hacían eso con sus hijos y yo no iba a hacer de Hiei algo que arrastraba de un lado a otro cada martes, jueves y sábado.

Yo creé esto... este mundo de mentiras, de mis ideales estadísticas humanas. Mi naturaleza de youko había hecho que me convirtiese en lo que soy, en lo que me había estado ahogando durante más de diecisiete años. Mantuve la fachada el tiempo suficiente para establecerme en un ineludible papel de perfección y nada de lo que hiciese me salvaría.

Hiei... 

Llévame... 

Llévame a ti... 

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Perdido en un mundo que muere alargo la mano para coger algo más._

_Me he cansado tanto de esta mentira que vivo_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Salí de mi reino para encontrar que Yusuke se había desistido en discutir con Koenma. Podría haberle dicho que no tenía sentido discutir con el señor de los muertos, pero por otro lado, el mismo Yusuke es tan tozudo como una mula y no creo que me hubiese escuchado de todas formas.

Comparé a Yusuke con una animal de orejas largas... podía ver la relación.

"El Ningenkai depende de vosotros. Intentad volver con éxito. Este mundo está en un completo caos ya, y muchas personas han sido diagnosticadas con locura por afirmar que habían visto monstruos en el parque. Lo que es peor, los demonios han empezado a atacar. Una escuela cercana estalló en llamas hace unas horas y las chicas se están esforzando tanto como les es posible para retener todas las almas que fueron sacadas de sus cuerpos humanos." El habitual discurso de información de Koenma y cómo de importante era esta misión se había vuelto más desesperado. Si fallábamos, el mundo sería destruido y enviado bajo las reglas de los demonios.

Este mundo se estaba muriendo, como mi entusiasmo por la vida.

Intentando evitar que los demonios destruyesen el mundo...

Qué forma más heroica de morir...

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~  
  


_Me he levantado ahora para encontrarme_

_En las sombras de todo lo que he creado_

_Estoy deseando perderme en ti_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

"KURAMA!!!!!" 

Lo vi venir, la luz reflejada de la descuidada manipulación de la hoja era fácil de ver desde el rabillo del ojo. Pero mi atención estaba 'centrada' en otros cuatro demonios atacantes, el que estaba detrás me tenía sin cuidado. 

Mi cuerpo se había adaptado a este tipo de lucha, mis movimientos aleatorios y la oscilación sin sentido de mi Rose Whip daban en su blanco siempre. No había nada en que concentrarse, nada en que 'centrarse' seriamente, y así me encerré en mí mismo otra vez, confiando en que mi cuerpo se encargaría de la mayor parte de la lucha sin mi mente. 

Me pregunto si llamo a Hiei desde el Ningenkai, ¿él me podrá oír desde el Reikai? Seguramente no. Pero tal vez si enviara un mensaje telepático e infundiera un poco de mi Reiki en él una mínima parte del mensaje le alcanzaría. 

En mi concentración de transmitir el mensaje a Hiei, no había sentido el dolor agudo en mi cuerpo, tampoco había visto el líquido carmesí manchando mi túnica blanca. 

// Hiei... // 

// Hiei, ¿puedes oírme? // 

Una débil chispa pinchó en mi mente, hasta que vi una brillante luz. Y en el centro de la luz estaba oscuro y la oscuridad estaba aumentando, como si algo se estuviera acercando a mí. Entrecerré mis ojos cuando la luz se acercó más, demasiado brillante para que mi vista humana pudiese soportarlo. 

\\ ¿Kurama? \\ 

La luz me llamó, preguntando como si no se creyese que era yo quien le había llamado. Y entonces vi el rostro de la brillante criatura, ojos carmesíes, pelo oscuro y un poco despeinado. 

// ¡Hiei...! //

\\ ¿Cómo es posible? A menos que... \\

\\ No. \\

La confusión llenó su voz hasta que una revelación vino a él y luego en sentimiento de temor.

// ¿Qué Hiei? ¿Qué pasa? //

\\ Kurama, tú... \\

"KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~  
  


_Me he levantado ahora para encontrarme_

_En las sombras de todo lo que he creado_

_Estoy deseando perderme en ti_

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

Volví a mi forma física, sintiendo mi espíritu apagarse y apenas capaz de distinguir mi alrededor. Mis instintos me decían que estaba en el suelo y sentí la presencia de gente a mi alrededor, pero no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que pasaba.

"Oh Dios..." Sentí la voz de Yusuke susurrar. "¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle a Koenma? ¿Que hemos perdido otro miembro de nuestro equipo?"

Y luego me desvanecí en la oscuridad...

Otra vez más, me desperté en un entorno extraño. Todavía era incapaz de comprender lo que había oído y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Mientras me levantaba de estar estirado en el suelo, miré alrededor de lo que parecía un bosque de algún tipo. Al menos podía decir que era hermoso, ¿pero cómo había llegado aquí? ¿Y dónde estaba este lugar?

¿Y qué quiso decir Yusuke?

// ¿Perdido otro miembro? ¿Es que Kuwabara murió? //

\\ Hn... Baka... ¡¡tú has muerto!! \\

Me giré para ver a Hiei de pie en un pequeño claro del bosque. Me sonreía con su media sonrisa, medio riéndose de mí y yo caminé hacia él, asimilando la información que acababa de recibir con cada paso.

Había muerto...

Estoy muerto... y ahora todo se acabó.

Extendí mis brazos para abrazar a mi demonio de fuego. Estaría con él para siempre en esta tierra de nuestras fantasías, en este lugar donde ni siquiera la muerte es una amenaza. No habría más dolor, no más mentiras.

No más mentiras...

No más sombras...

He escapado...

... Y desaparecido...

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

_Lejos de mí..._

~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~.:*:.~

~ * OWARI * ~

**********************************************************************

Oooh qué bonito! ^^ Me encantó este capítulo! Me parece que cada vez me gustan más los fics donde Kurama tiene esos pensamientos tan... tristes. 

Aunque este último no ha sido tan triste como los anteriores, tiene un final más o menos feliz (para Kurama y Hiei, porque no creo que Yusuke y Kuwabara se alegraran mucho...) 

La canción que da título al capítulo está muy bien, a todos los que os guste Evanescene os la recomiendo, fue de las primeras que me bajé. Me la he puesto un ratito mientras acababa de arreglar el fic. ^^ 

Pues nada más... muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!! 

Cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es 


End file.
